The embodiment relates to a solar cell apparatus.
A solar cell module for converting photo energy into electric energy through the photoelectric transformation has been extensively used to obtain clean energy contributing to environmental conservation of the earth.
As the photoelectric transformation efficiency of a solar cell has been improved, a solar cell system including the solar cell module is used for the residential purpose.
In order to output power generated from the solar cell module including solar cells that generate power from solar light, conductors having the function of positive and negative electrodes are provided in the solar cell module, and terminals of the conductors, which serve as connectors connected to a cable to output current to the outside, are provided out of a photovoltaic module.